Kuphulu
'Kuphulu ' is a Thep Khufan villain from the planet Anur Transyl in the Anur System. He, along with Dr. Viktor and Crujo is formerly one of Zs'Skayr's loyal servant. Appearance Kuphulu bears a resemblance to Snare-oh. He wears a black tall headdress with curved golden spikes, a black shirt with a red and black striped collar, a black dress tied together with a bandage, two cuffs with black and red stripes, fingerless gloves, a bandaged mouth with a golden chin and four tendrils on his back. Like the Mummy, his eyes are purple with black pupils. History Kuphulu has tangled with Scout before. He works for Zs'Skayr and according to Scout, he is a small-time crook and repeat offender. He first appeared in Rad Monster Party, he along with Zs'Skayr, Dr. Viktor, and Crüjo attempted to defeat Ben and his team. He was the one who kidnapped Hobble, Rook and Rad one by one after that he attacks Ben who turns into Wildvine in full view of a crowd. He was defeated by Ben but the citizens of Anur Transyl helped Kuphulu to defeat Ben. In a large Egyptian-esque temple, Ben along with Scout who helped him find his team wrapped in bandages in a wall. Hobble tries to say something, but is muffled by the bandages. When Ben frees Hobble's mouth from the bandages, he exclaims that Kuphulu is behind him. Kuphulu rises up and attacks, but Ben transforms into Crashhopper, who managed to incapacitate him by tying him in a web of his own bandages. In'' The Vampire Strikes Back, he along with Dr. Viktor and Crujo use the vast, immeasurable magical power and energies that Zs'Skayr stole from the Alpha Rune to resurrect Lord Transyl, a member of the long-extinct Vladats. He and Viktor got attacked by Lord Transyl to feed himself but Zs'Skayr defeats Transyl and convinces him to help him carry out his plot. He, along with his team and the brainwashed Anur Transyl citizens attacks Ben's team. Lord Transyl then shoots corrupturas at Rook, Rad and Scout. Ben's team and the brainwashed Anur Transyl citizens attacks Ben and Hobble. He, along with Viktor and Crujo was later shot by corrupturas by Ben's new alien, Whampire. Whampire orders them to hold Zs'Skayr and Lord Transyl but he, along with Viktor and Crujo was thrown away by Zs'Skayr and Lord Transyl. He, along with Ben, Hobble, Viktor and Crujo escapes. Whampire then forces the three of them to tell him where the castle of Zs'Skayr is. Suddenly at Zs'Skayr's castle the Lovely Duck crashes into the walls. He, along with Whampire, Hobble, Viktor and Crujo battled Rook, Lord Transyl, Zs'Skayr, Rad and Scout. After the battle, he, along with Viktor and Crujo got freed by Whampire's corrupturas when the Omnitrix times out. Ben turns into Atomix and creates a "Fusion Cuisine", a light ball which kills Zs'Skayr and injures Lord Transyl, leading to everyone being freed from his corrupturas. He and Crujo joins Viktor to put Lord Transyl somewhere safe. In the end, the Lovely Duck leaves the Anur System and Viktor imprisoning Lord Transyl in a coffin-like containment unit in orbit right in front of the Anur System's sun. Powers and Abilities Kuphulu has all the standard powers and abilities of a Thep Khufan. Weaknesses Kuphulu can be tangled up in his own bandages. Appearances Ben 10: Omniverse *Rad Monster Party'' (first appearance) *''The Vampire Strikes Back'' Trivia *Kuphulu's name is similar to the being Cthulhu from H.P. Lovecraft's writing. *Kuphulu tends to wail and dramatically threatening his enemies as he tried to intimidate Ben and failed. *Kuphulu's voice is similar to that of Bane's from the Batman film 'The Dark Knight Rises'. *Like traditional mummies, Kuphulu's lair resembles Egyptian Pyramid's inside lair and including statues. See Also */Gallery/ Category:Omniverse Characters Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Article stubs Category:Thep Khufans Category:Males Category:Male Characters Category:Male Aliens Category:Male Villains Category:Criminals